Merci pour le ruban
by hinata17
Summary: Un petit Os ? Pourquoi pas... Avec Naruto ? Oué! cool ! Et Sasuke ?hein ! Lecture !


yo ! Me voilà , de retour !!! Ca fait un petit bout de temps que je n'ai pas posté... pour vous dire on ma gueler dessus (hein mélu-chan ?!) enfin bref je reviens avec un Sasunaru que j'ai écrit forcée et contrainte (ma sister --), enfin bref... voilà voilà...

**note de l'auteur avant de commencer !!!**

Le gras est réservé au journal de Sasuke et l'italique aux pensée de Sasuke en pensant qu'on est dans sa tête dans quasi la totalité de l'histoire (vous parlez d'une chance) de plus pour ceux qui se demenderer si ils vivent ensemble et ben... je pense que non enfin imaginai ce que vous voulais

allez bonne lecture à tous et enjoy me

* * *

**Merci pour le ruban**

**Cher journal,**

**Pourquoi je me suis retrouvé dans ce guêpier ? Je suis de retour à Konoha après 4 ans d'exil. Maintenant, j'ai un suivi psychologique pour voir si je ne suis pas « potentiellement » dangereux. Donc je commence un journal intime. Et moi qui croyais que c'était réservé aux filles… Enfin bref, après les conseils de Sakura, je vais commencer par une présentation rapide et simple.**

**Nom : Uchiwa**

**Prénom : Sasuke**

**Age : 16 ans**

**But dans la vie : Rétablir l'honneur de mon clan et sortir de ce suivi pourri !**

**J'aime : Rien**

**Je déteste : Tout**

**Bon bah comme présentation c'est nul, je sais. De quoi je vais parler maintenant ? Sakura m'a dit : « Ecrit ta journée avec tes impressions, tes sentiments… » Plus facile à dire qu'à faire… Ma journée ? La même que toutes les autres. Une mission de routine aux frontières de Konoha. Pas plus loin ! Comme si j'allai m'enfuir de nouveau ! Tss… Konoha n'a pas changé. Ses ninjas sont toujours aussi faible, les uns comme les autres. En y repensant, Naruto, lui, est devenu fort. A vrai dire je ne sais pas ce que je serai devenu sans lui. Sûrement un bon à rien, tout comme ce serpent de malheur… Non mais ça va plus Sasuke ! Maintenant tu dis que c'est grâce à Naruto ! Le petit blond, la petite tornade du village cachée de la feuille, un ange. Quoi ?! Qu'est ce que j'écris… Mais ce n'est pas vrai que je suis grave ! Mais c'est vrai que ces temps si, Naruto prends de plus en plus de place dans ma vie…et dans mon cœur aussi…je…c'est bizarre comme sentiment…est-ce de l'amitié ? Non, c'est bien plus que ça…je crois…je ne sais pas trop…mais je crois que l'a…**

-Sasuke ! Tu es là ?

_Mince, Naruto… Je fais quoi ?_

-Ouf ! Il n'est pas là ! Je vais pouvoir déposer ça ici…

_Déposer ça ? Je ferai mieux de me cacher…_

Le jeune homme ferma le cahier à la couverture bleu turquoise. Il descendit de son lit où il était couché et se planqua dans la l'armoire laissant la porte légèrement entrouverte.

Le blond entra dans la chambre et examina vite fait la pièce. Il jeta un regard à la porte de la salle de bain et sourit rayonnant de bonheur.

Le jeune Naruto retira sa veste orange ainsi que son pantalon, tout en jetant ses affaires un peu partout dans la chambre déjà bordélique.

_Oh mon dieu ! J'aurai peut-être mieux fait de ne pas me cacher…mais…le spectacle en vaux la peine…_

La porte de l'armoire commença légèrement à céder sous le poids du brun qui ne voyait pas la partie de la pièce où Naruto enlevait son tee-shirt noir collant de sueur.

BAAM.

Naruto se tourna vers l'armoire, les portes grandes ouvertes et un Sasuke étalé de tout son long par terre.

-Sa…Sasuke ?

Le blond – toujours en boxer, pour préciser – s'approcha de Sasuke et le secoua doucement. Il releva la tête et observa Naruto.

_Merci petite armoire ! Putain, il a un corps d'athlète !_

-Sasuke, ça va ?

-Ouais, ouais…

Le brun s'assit et détourna le regard du blond en rougissant violemment.

-Tu es sur ?

- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas…

_Voilà qu'il s'inquiète pour moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est craquant comme ça !_

-Au fait, je peux savoir ce que tu faisais dans l'armoire à m'espionner ?

-Euh…je…

Le blond leva un sourcil devant le gène de l'Uchiwa qui rougissait de plus belle.

-Enfin bref, bon je vais prendre ma douche, fait pas de bêtise et range la chambre, Sasuke…

-Ouais, et c'est toi qui me dit ça…

Le blond fit un grand sourire et rentra dans la salle de bain. Le brun serra les dents et alla dans la cuisine, prendre un verre d'eau. Il le vida d'une traite puis son regard se posa sur une enveloppe blanche sur le buffet à l'entrée.

_Le courrier est déjà passé… C'est quoi cette lettre ?_

L'Uchiwa pris le bout de papier où il lut « Sasuke ». Il ouvrit l'enveloppe dans un élan de curiosité, rare chez lui. Sa surprise fut grande en prenant un ruban blanc accompagné d'une lettre dont il reconnu l'écriture aussitôt.

_Na…Naruto m'a écrit une lettre avec un ruban blanc…C'est le « White Days » aujourd'hui ?_

Le brun se pencha légèrement en arrière pour regarder le calendrier dans la salle à manger qui indiquait le 14 mars.

_Merde, je fais quoi maintenant ? Je l'attache autour de mon poignet ou pas ?_

Il décida finalement de l'accrocher à son poignet.

Naruto termina sa douche et se rhabilla, enfin, il sortit de la pièce torse nu avec seulement son inséparable pantalon orange.

Son regard se posa sur Sasuke puis sur le ruban blanc à son poignet. Le blond vira au rouge rivalisant avec Hinata. Le brun détourna seulement le regard.

-Sasuke, tu l'as…trouvé ?

-Euh, ouais…on peut dire ça comme ça.

-Euh…c'est embrassant comme situation…

Le brun s'avança vers le blond qui commençait à paniquer. Sasuke déposa un baiser dans le creux de l'épaule du blond qui rougit de plus belle.

-Sa…suke…tu…es…sur ?

Il releva la tête.

-Oui.

L'Uchiwa l'embrassa tendrement, savourant ce moment de pur plaisir et rallongea encore un peu le baiser. Sasuke le fit tourner et le fit reculer jusqu'à tomber sur le lit.

Naruto fit tourner le brun, de façon à se retrouver sur lui. Il décolla ses lèvres et fixa le regard d'ébène du jeune homme.

-Tu embrasses comme un dieu…

-Alors embrasse moi encore !

Ce que le blond s'empressa de faire.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit quasiment sans bruit et se referma. Deux jeunes femmes entrèrent dans la pièce principale, cherchant quelqu'un des yeux. La première remarqua la porte de la chambre qui était fermé et fis par de son observation à son amie. Avec un signe approbateur de celle-ci, la première jeune femme ouvrit la porte et se figea d'un coup. Ses lèvres bougeaient sans émettre le moindre son. En une fraction de seconde, elle tomba par terre, évanouie. La seconde femme se précipita vers la jeune femme en évitant de jeter un coup d'œil dans la chambre.

-Hinata.

La curiosité de la seconde femme pris le dessus et regarda dans la pièce. Elle se figea. Le blond à cheval sur L'Uchiwa, il lui tenait les mains et observait maintenant la jeune femme. Les jeunes hommes rougirent et Naruto se leva laissant Sasuke se redressait. Le brun pris la parole en détournant le regard.

-Euh…Sakura…On peut tout expliquer ! C'était un accident !

Naruto se tourna vers le brun, les yeux écarquillés.

-Quoi ?! Tu bluffais en m'embrassant !

La jeune Hinata qui venait de se réveiller, se figea de nouveau et retomba dans les pommes.

-Je…enfin euh…nous…

-Laisse tomber. J'ai fait une erreur en t'offrant le ruban… J'aurai mieux fait de le donner à Hinata. Elle, au moins, elle m'aime à ma juste valeur…

Le blond sortit de la chambre, puis de la maison en claquant la porte.

-Sakura, je…

-Je ne veux pas savoir. Rattrape le et prouve lui tes sentiments. Hinata s'en remettra.

-Je ne sais quoi te dire, Sakura, Merci !

-Aller file !

La fleur de cerisier lui fit un grand sourire et le brun partit à la recherche du blond.

Il courrait dans les rues de Konoha, à la recherche de celui qu'il aimait. Et son cœur le conduisit dans une ruelle où le blond pleurait à chaudes larmes.

Le brun s'approcha de Naruto, le souleva et le plaqua au mur de son puissant corps. Les yeux écarquillés, le blond prit la tête de Sasuke entre ses mains.

-Merci, Sasuke.

-Remercie plutôt Sakura.

-Je n'y manquerai pas…

Et sur ce, le brun l'embrasse sans retenue. Un baiser qui ne fut pas le dernier…

**Fin**


End file.
